I Will Always Love You
by jazziejam
Summary: Sakura goes to America to learn where she falls in love with Alfred. Their world is torn by World War 2 where Alfred becomes a fugitive of America to save her. America x fem! Japan
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the ocean was strong when the petite japanese woman got off the boat that landed in New York. She had small bags so they were easy to load in a taxi. The only thing difficult or annoying was that her Kimono kept dragging or getting caught.

"So," The taxi driver asked, "Do you have a name?"

"Sakura," The Japanesse woman muttered, "My name is Sakura Honda."

"Pretty name for a pretty lady."

Sakura shifted in her seat, it was improper for a man to openly say a woman was pretty. Sakura knew she had to accept the compliment her bother told her that it was one of the many things different about America.  
"Arigato."

Sakura guessed that the taxi driver couldn't understand japanese because he became quiet. She rode in blissful silence to her apartment.

It was 2 hours later until her apartment was livable. It was suited for American needs but it also had a few Japanese comforts: A slipper rug, multiple masks of gods, a miniature Sakura tree, a couple of hanging katanas and an art station complete with tea making equipment. The reason Sakura was in America was because of her brother. Unlike most countries, Sakura and Kiku Honda were twins but since males were considered dominant, Kiku got the boring job of watching over home while Sakura traveled to every country and learned what ever that country had to teach for her brother. The passing of what Sakura learned was easy because since birth she had a telekinetic connection with her brother.

Later Sakura was bringing her sketch book from the ground floor when she was on the stairs, a man shoved her, she lost her footing and fell down the stairs she thought she was going to die until she felt herself hit something soft and then she felt her self grabbed.

"Woah!" A voice behind her said, "That was quite the fall. Are you okay?"

Sakura turned around and saw a blue eyed american wearing glasses with blonde hair. Sakura blushed when she realized she was in the arms of this American.

"Gomen!" Sakura shouted.

"It's okay." The American said, "Are you alright."

"Diajoubu."

"That's good. Hey my name is Alfred by the way. Do you speak english."

Sakura collected herself.

"Hai, I can speak english Alfred san. My name is Sakura Honda."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura started getting ready for her first day at her job. Her Job was a sushi kiosque that rolled around that she brought from home. It was made of bamboo and surprisingly strong. She hopped that guy would show up and buy sushi. What was is name again? Alfredo san*" Sakura slapped her head _Baka!_* she thought _I am here to learn _culture not make friends!

The day was uneventful except for a few racist Americans who glared at her, one even shouted "Get the hell out of our country you stupid Jap!"

After 3 hours of walking around and nobody buying her sushi, Sakura got tired and bored so she sat down on a bench and started to write in her journal:

_知識旅行：アメリカ、エントリ1_

_1941年11月15日_

_ここアメリカでは、人々は失礼と下品です。私は大丈夫だけど男に会い、彼の名前はアルフレッドです。私は彼が私の建物に住んでいると思いますが、私はよく分からない。私は昨日一回彼を見た。_

Sakura slapped her head again when she realized she was thinking about Alfred and she was getting dizzy and her face felt warm so she continued writing:

_アルフレッドの思いが私の頭を通過していると、彼らがあるとき私の顔は暖かく感じていると私は弱いと感じています。たぶん私はうんざりだ。_

"Hey!" A voice called, "Are you selling sushi?"

"Hai!*" Sakura called, "And miso soup, udon noodle soup and tempura!"

Sakura stood up quickly and saw Alfred looking at her menu.

"Aw man!" He said, "I love sushi! It's a shame I can't bring it to America."

Sakura stared at him, what was HE doing here?

"Where did you have sushi before?" She asked nervously.

"Oh! Dude! I like totally went over to Japan one time and it had excellent sushi!"

"Who served to you?"

"This dude called Kiku Honda. Man! Was it ever good!"

Her brother served Alfred Sushi? This should be a breeze then!

"If you liked Honda Kiku san's sushi then you'll like this." Sakura said proudly, "He's my twin brother."

"Then I'll get some of everything please!"

Sakura beamed as she started making her sushi.

"So," Alfred asked, "Why don't I see a lot of you? I mean we live in the same building."

"I just moved here yesterday." Sakura replied.

"Really? And you're walking around NEW YORK with out an escort? Dude that is so not cool!"

Sakura looked up and glared at Alfred.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't take care of my self!"

"I didn't mean it like that." Alfred said guiltily, "I just meant a cute girl like you should have a guy."

Sakura blushed.

"Like I said," she said, "I just got here yesterday. I haven't met anyone besides you Alfredo san."

"Then please let me walk with you when ever you have to do this."

"I get up at 4:00 American time."

"That's totally cool!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Her face was beet red and she was so distracted she nearly forgot to take Alfred's money

Writers Note!

San is a formal greeting that the Japanese use on people and Baka means idiot.

and for Sakura's journal, I am not translating that because it plays an important part in the story later where it will be translated. I hope you are enjoying this story!


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed without incident. Sakura sold her sushi while Alfred told her about himself. It all changed one night when she got a letter from Kiku. She hurriedly opened it and read the letter

_さくら各位__(Dear Sakura)_

Kiku wrote

_アメリカから出て行け！すぐに私はそれを爆撃するつもりだ！私はスポットが重要であるかを私に教えて彼を取得する場所をアメリカの人間の表現は、彼の名前はアルフレッドですが、週にここに来ています。接続を行うと出られないようにしてください。__( get out of America! I'm going to bomb it soon! The human representation of America, his name is Alfred, is coming here in a week. When he arrives I will get him to tell me what parts of his home are important. Don't make connections, GET OUT!)_

_菊_ _(Kiku)_

Sakura breathed heavily, Alfred was America himself? Well, she guessed it wasn't that surprising, she was half of Japan after all. Before she could reply she needed some air, some breathing space so she left her apartment.

Sakura walked in the cold city as snow flakes started to fall. Without realizing it she tripped and fell on her face. As she got up she could hear snickering, three men were behind her and one had his leg out while wearing a malicious smile.

"Hey," one of his friend said, "You got a cute one."

"Simimusen!*" Sakura shouted.

"What the hell is that?" The other friend asked, "Witch talk?"

"Iya*, it's japanesse."

"Psh! What's the big difference! I mean you japs are our enemy!"

Sakura glared at the three men, Bakas! She was trying to help them by stopping her onii san*! They laughed and she grabbed the arm of the guy nearest to her and twisted. He cried out in pain but she didn't stop until she heard a crack then she threw him to the pavement.  
"You bitch!" One of the men yelled, he tried to hit her but she dodged and kicked him under his ribs she turned to face the third guy, too late! She felt heavy cold steal hit the side of her head then the pavement as she fell down. She felt the blood run from her head and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the blurry figure of Alfred fighting those punks.

She woke up staring at a Superman poster. Her head felt fine, that was to be expected, she was a country after all. When she stood up Alfred was by her bed, he looked very angry.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded, "Three men against one woman? Did you honestly think you could win?"

"They insulted my culture and tripped me," Sakura replied, "I have a right to defend my people."

"You don't understand Sakura! It's different here than in Japan! If I hadn't seen you they could have killed you! Or worse, raped you!"

That was it. Something snapped in Sakura, she knew she was helpless in this culture. She knew she had problems with it and was distracted by Alfred.

"If I'm such a disgrace," She muttered, "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let them have their way with me? Unless you wanted to yourself."

SMACK

It didn't even hurt and it wasn't loud, but it was enough to make Sakura cry. She could see tears in Alfred's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sakura," he said "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Sakura already knew her feelings but it was hard for her to put her feelings into words.

"Aisheteru* Alfredo kun"

Author's note

Simimusen = Excuse me

Iya = No

onii san = Brother

Aisheteru = I love you


End file.
